I Had Hotdogs with Edward Cullen
by iheartcows97
Summary: When Bella plays Truth or Dare with Rose and Alice Brandon, she ends up fetching a hotdog from the Cullen yard. This begins Edward and Bella's relationship with an... interesting twist. ALL HUMAN E/B A/J Em/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Bella's POV**

The accurate definition of the word 'traitor' reads, _'__One who betrays one's country, a cause, or a trust; a disloyal person' _but on the other hand, I would define the word as… Alice and Rosalie.

My sisters, er, well not technically my sisters, we aren't genetically related, my parents are Renee and Charlie, and Esme adopted Alice and Rose. But anyway, we are as close as friends can be, we're never usually apart from each other for more that a few hours at a time.

You see, we live right next to the Cullen boys- Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle- and my closest friends in the whole wide world were about to pull their sisterly rank down to 'Best Friends!'. It all started out like any other regular Friday night out on the patio at the Brandon house…

I pulled up my old Chevy truck onto the side of the street right in front of the house. Friday nights with Alice and Rose were my favorite night of the entire week. Usually we watched movies, ate Esme's gourmet food, just talked, and sometimes to my displeasure, let Alice and Rosalie take play Bella Barbie. I slid out of my truck and gently patted the hood. My trusty vehicle hadn't let me down yet.

It was really unnecessary to even knock on the door of my second home, so I just went right on in. You've probably never seen a house like the Brandon's. It was amazing, like walking through a castle. Everything in the house looks like it belongs in an expensive house design magazine. The whole layout was incredible; twisted gold trim that bordered the pale cream ceiling, the overstuffed 18th century armchairs to the flagstone kitchen floor. A large wooden table occupied most of the kitchen, along with Esme's many appliances.

I took a deep breath.

"ROSALIE, ALICE, I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!"

Esme poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Hey Bella. They're out back on the patio. I'm making hot dogs for dinner. Is that alright?"

I licked my lips instinctively. I loved hotdogs, especially Esme's!

"Yup, that sounds great!" I said as I made my way though the kitchen to the back door.

"Okay then," Esme started, "They'll be ready in a bit."

"Thanks Esme!" I called over my shoulder. The knob twisted easily under my hand and I pushed outward, letting the cool Forks air engulf me again. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in wooden porch chairs drinking some kind of soda

"Bella, you made it!" Rosalie cheered. I raised a brow.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and went back to sipping… whatever she was drinking. Alice was glowing and smiling at me for no apparent reason.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Alice looked away and I made my way to an empty chair next to her.

"No," she replied.

I shrugged it off, I really didn't want to know -or be a part of- whatever Alice was planning. I opened my mouth to ask what we were going to do first, but Alice beat me to it.

"TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice sang in her high soprano voice. I know, it may seem boring with only three people, but it was Friday night tradition. We scooted our chairs so we were in a circle, the legs of the chairs groaning in response.

"So," Alice began, "Who shall be my first victim?" Rose and I exchanged looks.

Alice pointed her finger between me and Rosalie saying:

"Eeenie-meenie-minee-mo, Minee-eeenie-meenie- Rosalie!"

"Um, Alice? I don't that's how you sing it…"

"Too bad. So Rosalie, truth or dare?" She hesitated.

"Uh, truth, I guess."

"CHICKEN," Alice and I both said in harmony.

"So Rosalie, would you rather want Emmett to catch you in a butt-ugly outfit with bad hair and bad make-up, OR would you want him to catch you in a kissing position with Edward?"

I should probably explain something before I go on. All three of us have crushes on the Cullen boys. Alice has been madly in love with Jasper and his 'southern hospitality charm' ever since she laid eyes on him. Rosalie met Emmett two years ago, also, when they moved here. I think I recall her almost fainting when he flexed his huge muscles.

Edward was different from the two. He was always calm; he was strong, even if he didn't have huge muscles like Emmett. And from some of my reliable resources, he wasn't into video games and football like all the other teenage boys on earth. He preferred to play his piano and listen to classical music, and he was incredibly gorgeous with his emerald eyes and bronze hair. I sighed dreamily.

Now none of us were actually dating, but hey, a girl can dream. We have our fantasies.

Rosalie spoke, bringing me out of my fantasy.

"Ew, why would I kiss Edward?"

"I don't know, just answer the question." Alice said, quite irritably if I may add. To me, Rosalie's truth wasn't that difficult, I would probably pick the one with the bad outfit and stuff, because Alice already tsk-ed me for that. I think she also said something about styling my hair different, but then I zoned out.

Rosalie was tapping her fingers along her thigh furrowing her brow. This must've been pretty tough.

"Kissing Edward, but then I would have to wash my mouth out with Germ-X," she stated finally.

"Hey!" I protested. I probably knew deep down she would pick Edward, only because she wouldn't be caught dead in an out-of-date outfit with messed up make-up, even if her life depended on it. Rosalie was about to speak when Esme burst through the door holding a platter of hotdog, and boy, did they look good. The heat waving were rolling off of them carrying their' delicious scent through the air like nobody's business.

"Thank you Esme!" we yelled, even thought she as standing right next to us.

"Your welcome! Just let me know if you guys need anything. Oh, and Bella? I've already made your bed in the girls' room."

I smiled. "Thanks Esme, although you really didn't have to. I could've-"

She laughed and dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense. You guys have fun, and don't stay up too late."

There was a chorus of 'mmm-hmms.'

Esme looked at us suspiciously for a moment before returning to the house. Each of us then plucked a dog from the dish and put in the buns provided. Then we added all the essentials.

We ate for a while talking about random things, and after my 3rd serving, I was stuffed.

"So Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked me innocently. I narrowed my eyes. I knew what she was planning, but I could embrace it.

I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Hmm…dare." Rosalie squealed and bounced up and down in her seat. She whispered something to Alice who then grinned evilly. Ok, now I was scared.

Dares never ended well, did they? I mean, I can't recall any dare with a happy ending-

"Your dare is to go and fetch this hot dog," Rosalie said, waving the slab of meat in my face.

"Sure, sounds easy enough."

"I wasn't finished yet, Bella. You have to go and fetch this hot dog, no matter where I throw it, and you have to do it…" she leaned in, "_in your undergarments_," she whispered. Alice straightened her lips into a hard line to keep from laughing. This wasn't going to end on a good note.

It was about 8 'o clock at night and the sky was a dark blue. Good think Esme turned on the porch lights. I stepped off of the patio behind a tree and stripped down to my… well, you know.

I poked my head out from behind the tree. I told them I was ready.

_You can do it; you can do it_ I chanted in my head.

"Fetch, Bella!" Rose yelled.

Then she chucked the dog. My eyes followed it carefully so I wouldn't loose it. But being me, I looked away for a second to look at Alice and Rose, before I heard a _Splash!_

I looked over where the hotdog had been thrown, and realized it landed in a pool. No, like that wasn't bad enough. It landed in the Cullen's pool. Now who knows why anyone would have a pool in Forks, being rainy and cold most of the time, but I guess the wealthier people thought it was needed.

I was going to burn Rosalie down to a cinder then do the Mexican Hat Dance on her ashes, unless…

"Rosalie, I _am not_ going over and jumping in their' pool like this!"

"Bell-a," she complained, "It's almost pitch black, and they won't be able to tell it's you. Plus if you don't do it, Alice and I will have to do some… dirty work." She smiled evilly at the last two words.

"'Ya know, there were these great inventions that were created a short time ago, their names are 'The porch light' and 'The intruder Alert.'"

"And that, Bella my dear, is a risk we're willing to take," said Alice in her wind chime voice. I huffed angrily and marched over the Cullen's back yard. Good thing there was no fence, otherwise that would've made things a whole lot worse.

I was in their' yard now, and no one had noticed me yet, so I kept going until I was at the edge of their' pool. I squinted, and barley caught a glimpse of the dog. I carefully and quietly put my feet in the pool.

My body relaxed immediately, thanks to the warm water. I praise the one whose idea it was to heat the pool. I got in the pool and reached down to the hotdog thankful that it was thrown in the shallow end.

I got out and tiptoed back to the Brandon house. Just then I heard a loud _Screech!_

I froze in my track and looked toward the Cullen house. There was Edward, standing on his second-story balcony, eyes fixed on me, with his mouth handing open. I turned fifty shades of red.

I wanted to run back to the house, where Alice and Rosalie were crying from laughing so hard, but my feet felt like cement.

_Say something!_ I yelled mentally at myself.

Before I could help myself, I said one of the most retarded things I have ever said on my entire life.

Holding out the dripping, cold hotdog, I said;

"Want some?"

Yeah, I know. I probably should've said something intelligent like, 'Sorry for trespassing on you lawn in my bra and panties, I had to get the hotdog that Rosalie accidentally threw in your yard,' then I should've quietly slipped back to my second home. But no, being me, that wasn't going to happen.

Yes, and so that is how Edward Cullen caught me in a awkward position that I would probably never live down by my two half-sisters. But it was the beginning of my relationship with Edward.

**Now press the green button with the pretty green font and tell me if I should continue, if I get zip reviews, I'll assume otherwise…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry for the wait, I just started select basketball and had ITBS testing last week. I'm just stressed. But I want to thank you guy A WHOLE LOT for your support in reviewing, adding me to your favorite author's list, ect.**

**So before you begin reading, I'd like to get one thing straight. Bella's parents are Charlie and Renee. Alice and Rosalie were adopted by Esme Brandon. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper live with Carlisle right next to the Brandon house. Rosalie and Alice are practically Bella's 'sisters' because they're all such close friends. You'll hear Bella using terms like 'my second home' and stuff like that quite a bit. But I just wanted to get across that Alice and Rosalie ARE NOT related to Bella in any way. Get it? Good. Oh, and I apologizer\ for any spelling mistakes…**

* * *

My mom always said 'When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.' Charlie always said 'When life is cruel, embrace it.' My cousin Sarah always says 'When friends are rough, times are bad, and you're feeling terrible, just keep moving forward,' which would probably have me ending up with a head concussion from tripping over my own feet.

But when I finally found the inner strength to lift my heavy feet off the ground and sprint back to the Brandon house with a dazed Edward gaping after me, I felt terrible. For one, I just embarrassed myself in front of the probable love of my life, and also, I was almost positive that you couldn't make lemonade out of a wet, soggy hotdog. Other that that, my life was just sunshine and rainbows (er, well not literally, seeing that we get hardly any sunshine or rainbows in Forks.)

Once I made it back to the back patio where Alice and Rosalie were crying and rolling around on the ground, I ducked back behind the tree and put my clothes back on, fuming.

I stormed back into the house, glancing quickly at the digital clock on the stove, and made my way up to the extra room we shared when we had sleepovers. It was 11:05 PM, so I decided just to go ahead and crash for the night. I always slept in the same green sleeping bag when I slept here, which was neatly made on the ground in the left corner of the empty room. I changed into my blue flannel pajama pants and the matching tank top before going to curl up under the soft, worn covers. Really, I wasn't at all tired, just quite a bit frustrated and a little angry. Then I heard a knock on the door and it opened with light from the hall streaming in.

"Bella?" I turned my head over to see Alice and Rosalie standing in the doorway. I told them to come in, but I think it came out as something like 'Yugyzcncumin.' Nevertheless, they walked in and sat on their' premade beds. I propped my self up onto one arm and looked at them.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," Rose blurted out.

"It's okay, Rose. It wasn't your fault," I said, 'cause honestly, I didn't want to go through with the apology fest. I just really wanted to go to bed. The pillow was calling my name. I could hear it in my soul.

But Rosalie wasn't about to be any less persistent.

"I feel horrible though! If that would've happened to me with Emmett, I wouldn't even have the sanity to leave the house anymore!"

Alice nodded. "Same with me and Jasper. And what did we do while you were just standing there embarrassed in front of the love of your life?" I winced. "We just started laughing! That makes us horrible friends. I can't bear to live with myself anymore."

This was going to be a long night. I wanted to whack them both on the head with one of those foreign salami sticks, because they were being really stupid right about now. It wasn't their' fault that Edward came out of the house. It wasn't their' fault they were laughing (I actually would've done the same thing). I would just keep my head held high, no weather the word got around at school or not.

"Guys, seriously. I'm not mad at either of you. If you feel bad about it, I'll be glad to hit you both so hard on the head, hopefully you'll forget, like those people on the movies that get hit on the head with a coconut and forget their' own names. Go to Reconciliation or something. But I refuse to talk to either of you if you continue to feel bad, because it _WASN'T YOUR FAULT_."

"Damnit Bella, you know I hate it when you do that. Oh well, you're right, the past is the past. Sorry we were taunting you with our whining," Alice muttered.

After many more small sessions of talking about random things and coating Rosalie's face with whipped cream [after she fell asleep], all was well. Alice and I were giggling uncontrollably silently, but hysterically watching Rose blow loose fragments of whipped cream up in the air with her out takes of breath. We bid each other good night and inched into our sleeping bags. I was so exhausted I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the God-be-dang pillow.

_I dreamt that I was in a hallway. No, it wasn't one of those creepy-stone-dimly-lit hallways in the cheap-re-make-Frankenstein-and-Dracula-castles. It was actually pretty nice. The walls were painted a warm, cozy yellow color that made you feel like you were sitting in front of a fire. There were paintings hung up neatly, some of pets and some of fruit baskets. I didn't really have a lot of options when it came to heading in any particular direction, because there was only one door straight ahead. I looked back over my shoulder, only to find a dead end. I guess I'd take my chances with the door. It was painted a crème color white with a brass knob. I twisted it, but it wouldn't budge. Great. I was stuck in a stupid hallway in my pathetic dream that probably meant my life was doomed to a dead end._

_I tried the twist-and-slam-your-body-into-the-door-method which only resulted in failure and an aching pain in my side. Yes, believe it or not, it can cause pain when you hurt yourself in your dream._

_I slouched down against the wall and studied the paintings above my head. They were actually done pretty well; you could see almost every little detail on the dogs and horses. And their eyes! They were done so well, it was almost menacing, like they were watching you…_

_Suddenly, I heard the door slowly _creak_ open and I heard a surprisingly familiar voice._

"_Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up at his gorgeous face and blinked in surprise. I gave a very intelligent response._

"_Umm…"_

"_I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed. "Come on, we're going to be late!"_

"_Late for wha-" Edward grabbed my arm and yank me out the door. _

_For a moment I didn't know what just happened, or where I was. Then I realized I was on First Beach, in La Push. Charlie and Renee had always taken me here as a kid. It looked just as I had remembered it: the dark blue waves rolling in and out on the coastline. The pebbles and rocks were all different colors, like someone shattered a rainbow and it showered its spades of color here. There were families and children running around waving pails and shovels in their' hands. Everything was the same, except one thing._

_A dog, black as pitch, sit on the beach. It had red eyes and sharp white teeth. No one seemed to notice it. When it spotted me, his eyes glowed with rage and hate. I took a defensive step back behind Edward._

_He took another firm grip on my arm and towed me along with him._

"_We have to hurry, or we're going to be late! Let's go!" he said again. Maybe I was watching Alice in Wonderland too much. Particularly the part about the white rabbit that was going to be late for something._

_I ran behind him- trailing only a few feet until I tripped- until we reached the top of one of the cliffs that was used for extremely high cliff diving. I stood there for a second contemplating the possible causes for this awkward dream when I became aware that Edward and I were being watched. My whole entire family was there; my mom and dad, long gone Gram and Gramps, a few of my cousins, and even some people I didn't know. It was like the family reunion of '98._

_I leaned over and asked Edward in a hushed tone;_

"_Erm… what's going on?"_

"_Perfect. Right on time," he said back. Charlie and Renee walked forward and each one grabbed one of my shoulders. Renee looked up at the sky._

"_It's time."_

"_Time for what?" I asked. The panic in my voice was clearly eligible. They must've had a high on coffee or something, I was sure of it._

_Before I could say another word, they shoved me forward, off of the cliff where I flailed my limbs uselessly while plummeting to my dream death._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Alice and Rosalie were hovering over my with nervous expressions.

"…wake up!" Rose yelled in my ear. Spit covered the right side of my head. I sat up.

"Ew… say it, don't spray it," I chided her, wiping my ear off with my blanket. I glanced at the alarm clock. It said 9:00 AM.

Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Jeez, Bella. We've been trying to wake you up for like, 15 minutes. Anyways, we're glad you're awake." She put on her famous dazzling white smile.

Just then Esme poked her head into the room.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning! Breakfast is on the table. Eggs and bacon! Come down when you guys are dressed and ready, but I would hurry before they turn cold…"

We hurried and got dressed and headed to the kitchen. It smelled so good in there, I could've died right now and have been happy. I reached for a fork and served myself one of everything. Hey, I was starving. Once I sat down at the table, I stabbed a piece of egg and brought it to my mouth.

All too soon the doorbell rang. I hope it wasn't one of those door-to-door salesmen. I shivered. They give me nightmares for weeks on end.

"I'll get it!" Rosalie announced and went to go shoo away our ringer of the door. I went back to eating peacefully until I was interrupted. _Again. _

Rosalie yelled, "OH BEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!" from the doorway. She skipped up to me, grinning.

"There's someone here to see you," she said.

Now I was confused. I cocked my head to the side, as if trying to look at her statement at a different angle.

"Charlie?" I asked. She shook her head in response. Whatever, I thought and proceeded to the door. I opened the it and there on the front steps was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Oooooo… sorry for the cliff hanger. My fingers are numb and I'm having a migraine. So you had an inside look in Bella's elaborate dream. And to top everything off, Edward Cullen ended up on her porch! So I was wondering, would you guys prefer more humor in this story as opposed to more seriousness, or vice versa? Tell me when you click on the pretty green button…**

**BUT WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON YET! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL YOU LOVELY READERS. I AM IN DIRE NEED OF A BETA. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO LOOK OVER MY WORK AND CHECK EVERY SINGLE WORD FOR A SPELLING MISTAKE. SO THIS IS WHY I'M ASKING YOU; IF YOU KNOW/ ARE A BETA THAT WOULD BE WILLING TO LOOK OVER MY WORK, PLEASE PM ME. **

**Thank you!**

**~Rose**


End file.
